Kidnapped!
by Alvin101
Summary: When Alvin gets kidnapped, Simon and Theodore do everything they can to save him. Will they succeed? Or will Alvin be kidnapped by this strange man forever! Cartoon universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This story is my first story in 2014. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. This will probably have at least 3 or 4 chapters. So enjoy. Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks.

Kidnapped!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were sitting in a dark alley waiting for the green bus to come and pick them up for school. As they were waiting, Alvin looked around when he heard his phone go off. He answered it.

"Hello," Said Alvin.

"Hello, this is the school. We won't have school for the week." Said the operator.

"Okay, thanks." And with tat, Alvin hung up.

As soon as they got their stuff together, they were starting walking home. But as they continued walking, Alvin noticed his shoes were untied.

"Go ahead, Simon and Theodore," Alvin said. "I'll catch up."

The two other chipmunks nodded and began walking again. Alvin bent down and began to tie his shoes. After a minute or two, he stood up to his full height and began to walk again. Then, he felt something grab him by his tail! Something hard. Then he felt something poking his side, before everything went black.

Simon and Theodore had almost arrived at the house. Simon stopped walking, which made Theodore stop as well.

"Simon, why did you stop?" Theodore asked.

Simon looked left and right and behind him. "I haven't seen Alvin yet. Shouldn't he have caught up with us by now?"

Theodore made a concerned expression on his face. "I think I know where he went." Theodore said, picking up a piece of paper that was somehow attached to the window of the front door.

It said, "Dear chipmunks,

Do realize that you may not find your Alvin chipmunk. I do hope you realized that I have kidnapped him. You can try getting him back, but you won't win! He's all mine!

Ian"

Oh my gosh!" Simon exclaimed. "We got to get Alvin back, now!"

Alvin lay on his stomach, seemingly in pain. His back ached. He wondered where he was. Last thing he remembered, he was tying his red shoes, and then he felt pain in his side, than in his back. Then…Oh, no!

"I see you have awakened." A voice said from behind him. Alvin lifted his head, feeling weight on his back. He turned to see someone sitting on his back. He looked closely, and found that it was Ian.

"Ian!" He yelled. He tried to move himself, but found he was taped to the floor.

"Yes, yes, you have awakened!" Ian said. "Now I can use you for my Perpous! You cannot get away from me now, you little chipmunk!"

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore were trying to come up with a plan to get Alvin back. "So here is what we should do." Said Simon.

"What we need to do is wait until nightfall. Then when it reaches about 1 am, we should sneak over to Ian's house. Knowing Ian, he probably has Alvin sleeping in the living room. So all we got to do is grab Alvin and get out of there." Said Simon happily.

"Wait, back up. How we will we get in? I mean, Ian probably has the house locked." Said Theodore, becoming worried.

"Well, we can just sneak into a window. I remember that there was a window would be able sneak into." Said Simon.

"Let's do it!" Said Theodore. "I will set my alarm for about 12-30 a.m.

"Why-why do you want me?" Alvin asked, as Ian sat on his back. Ian looked at him. "Oh, never fear. I think you shall see why I want you," Ian said. Then he finally got off of Alvin, and untapped him. But not his hands or feet. He taped them together. Then, he picked Alvin up and put him in his car, and flew off driving with Alvin in the passenger's seat. "I got you now!" Ian said darkly.

It's that time, Theodore." Said Simon, "Let's go."

"Alright," Theodore agreed. "I want Alvin back, now!"

"You and me both, Theodore." Said Simon, as he and Theodore walked to the front door. "We can do it!" And with tat, Theodore and Simon walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello people I am back with my story I hope you enjoy and please review.  
Alvin: Please review for me so I can get away!

Chapter 2, Searching For Alvin

Ian pulled his car up to an abandon house with no windows inside. He shut off the car, skoopt Alvin up, and carried him inside.  
"Now Alvin, we are going to have a little talk." He said, and through Alvin into a chair, and strapped his back firmly to it.  
"W-why? Why do you kidnap me Ian?" Alvin asked.  
Ian smiled and grabbed a remote. Then he shown it right in Alvin's eyes.  
"Do you know what this will do to you?" Ian asked.  
Alvin looked at it. "Let me guess, it will hurt me and it will cause me pain?" Alvin asked. Ian glared. Then he turned around and sat on Alvin's chest, and looked at him.  
"Yes, it will defiantly cause you pain." Ian replied. He took a device out of his pocket, and buckled it around Alvin's chest. Ian then stood up and got some more items, before sitting back down on Alvin's chest.  
"We couldn't find him." Theodore sad sadly. He tried to hold back his tears.  
They had just finished searching Ian's neighborhood, and searched his house, but no Alvin. Finally Theodore couldn't take it, and he cried.  
Simon ran over and skooped him up in his arms. "We'll find him even if it kills us." He said.  
"B-but A-Alvin didn't desert to be kidnapped. He didn't do anything." Theodore sobbed in Simon's chest.  
Simon sighed. "I know. Let's go to bed and continue the search in the morning."  
"What are you doing!" Alvin shouted at Ian, as Ian poked a needle in Alvin's arm.  
"Oh, my, my, my, he's screaming for me!" Ian said. "I am going to set you in your place!" He smirked and still finally took the needle out. But Alvin's pain didn't go away. If anything, it got worse.  
"Why did you do that?" Alvin asked.  
Ian chuckled and used Alvin's chest as his pillow. "To show you what pain you put me through," was his reply.  
"Pain? What pain did I put you through?" Alvin asked, getting scared by the way Ian was acting.  
"Oh, Alvin, I think you know exactly what pain what you put me through. You made me loos all my money. You did a lot of bad things." Said Ian.  
"But what will you do with me?"  
"For now, I am gonna sleep on you. Then, I have some unfinished things to do to you." He smiled wickedly.  
Alvin was afraid, but soon, him and Ian were fast asleep, Ian's head on Alvin's chest.

What does Ian mean by unfinished things? Will the Simon and Theodore find Alvin? Stay tooned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Dream  
Authors Note: I don't know if anyone knows, but the chipmunks are twelve years old. I think most people know, but I am not sure. Please review, and BadBoy1000, if you are reading this, you are an asswhole, your profile says exactly what I want to say about you. LLeave me alone BadBoy1000.  
Everyone else, here is the next chapter. Also thank you to CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101, for giving me the idea, and inspiring me to continue this story, despite the review from BadBoy1000.  
Thanks bro!  
Chapter 2, Dream  
Alvin had a really weard dream while he was asleep.  
"I don't wonna go!" Alvin cried. Dave was with him, and Dave had just told him that Alvin would go to Ian's house and live there for a while.  
"I'm sorry Alvin, but this is the only way to do it. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'm really sorry." Dave replied, true sorrow in his voice. He really did feel bad for doing this to Alvin, but he had no other option. Allvin had been having horible dreams and doing bad things as of late.  
Alvin woke up, breathing heavelly. He sat there for a moment, trying to determen if this was real, or if it was him dreaming. He opened his eyes, it was a dream. Ian was not sleeping on Alvin's chest anymore. Instead, Ian was shaking Alvin so tat he would wake up.  
"Ian!" Alvin complained, "Why do you keep waking me up?" Alvin was becoming very afraid, and he wanted to leave Ian and never return to this home tat made everything wicked, a home tat made everything seam dark, a home tat made everybody become mean, a home tat wasn't his home.  
"If you talk back to me, boy! I will slap you so hard!" Ian yelled, already readying his fists to contact with Alvin's face.  
"N-no, please don't." Alvin cried.  
Ian then lleft the room. Alvin got up and stretched to rid himself of his drowsiness. He was becoming more and more afraid by the minit. He was scared of what might happen to himself. What would happen and would he ever escape?  
Ian returned to the room minits later and sat down next to Alvin. He sat food down in front of him.  
"Eat!" Ian commanded. Alvin sighed.  
"I don't know Ian. How do I know it's not poisened or something?" Alvin asked.  
Ian smirked. "Just eat!" He screamed. Alvin sighed, and started to dig in and Ian handed him a cup of water to drink. It was warm, but at least it would kill Alvin's thirst.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore got up early the next morning and started to search for Alvin, but no trace of Alvin was found. Alvin could be anyware, but just ware?  
"Dave? I d-don't think w-we'll ever find him." Theodore began to cry. Dave stopped and picked him up. He held him close as he said, "Yes we will. We'll find him even if it kills us! We'll find a way." Dave replied.  
"Wear do ya think he is?" Asked Simon.  
Dave sighed. "Well, we all know tat Ian took him, but wear did Ian take him?" Dave said.  
Simon only thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers together. He started to run ahead of them. "Guys, let's check the police station! Come on!"

"Alright, Mr. Crap. Alvin will perform a concert then at 4 pm, and we'll make a lot of money!"

Uh-oh. What does Ian mean by tat? What kind of concert is this. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alvin Agrees, and Stuck Under Bed Sheets

*Author's Note; A friend of mine named Bluewolfbat gave me an idea in a review and I'm going to use the idea in this chapter. So, if you like this chapter, thank Bluewolfbat. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.*

Ian smiled as Alvin looked up at him uneasily.  
"You will be preforming a concert tonight in front of a crowd. If you sing and everything goes well, I won't hurt you. If you refuse, I will hurt you," Ian explained calmly. Alvin realized that he had no choice; he would have to sing. Besides, who knows how many more needles Ian had. He didn't want that to happen again. Looking at Ian again, Alvin nodded his head.  
Okay, Ian. I'll do it," Alvin said a defeated voice. What Ian didn't know was that Alvin did have a plan. He just hoped it would work.  
Meanwhile, Dave, Simon, and Theodore went to the police, and told them about Alvin missing. The police said that they would keep an eye open, and let the family know if they found anything. With that said and done, Dave took Simon and Theodore home, and they all went to bed. Later that night however, it was storming outside, and Theodore was having a nightmare.  
Theodore dreamed about Alvin, and all the thinks that could have happened to him; he could have been injured, tortured, sick, scared and alone, anything! Eventually, Theodore woke up panting and covered in sweat. After calming down a bit, Theodore turned his head and looked at Simon sleeping on his own bed. Then, something else caught Theodore's attention; an Alvin plush beanie baby stuffed animal. Maybe sleeping with it would help comfort Theodore. Theodore then carefully got up on his bed, and went to go grab the stuffed Alvin so he could hug it. Unfortunately, Theodore' foot got stuck in the bed sheet, and once he noticed this, he tried to get his foot out. When this happened however, Theodore tripped, causing the stuffed Alvin to go flying into the air onto Simon's bed, and after falling off the bed, Theodore's bed sheets fuel right on top of him, trapping the poor chipmunk underneath!  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Simon, help me!" Theodore screamed as he got tangled up under his bed sheets. However, since his bed sheets were much bigger than Theodore, it was no surprise that he could get out or see under his bed sheets. As the sheet covered Theodore wondered around the bedroom however, Simon woke up, and put his glasses on. Simon saw the Alvin plush and wondered what it was doing on his bed.  
"Help! Simon! Get me outta here!" Theodore cried out from under the sheets. Simon then looking up, grabbed a flashlight with his paws, turned it on, and shined it round the room. Simon saw his sheet covered brother wondering cluelessly around the bedroom, and crying out for help. Simon gasped.  
"Ahhhhh! A ghost!" Simon cried out, as he watched the ghost wonder around. Then, the ghost spoke.  
"A-A-A ghost? Where is it? Simon? Simon is that you? I can't see!" Theodore said under the sheet. Simon then realized that this sheet covered creature wasn't a ghost, it was Theodore trapped under the sheets.  
"Theodore! Hang on little buddy, I'll get you out of there!" Simon cried out as he got up on his bed and went to go help his baby brother. Suddenly, Simon tripped on the Alvin plush, got his foot caught in his own bed sheets, and fell to the floor with the sheets soon falling on top of him.  
"Hey! Let me go! Help! Help! Get me out! I'm stuck!" Simon criued out as he too struggled with his own bed sheets. Soon, the two chipmunk brothers were wondering blindingly around the room looking like bed sheet ghosts. However, while this happened, the storm got worse. BOOM! CRACK! Thunder and lightning filled the bedroom with sound and light, frightening the two chipmunks even more!  
"Ahhhhhh! Help!" Simon and Theodore cried out as they got spooked by the storm, still running around under their bed sheets. Eventually, the two brothers calmed down, and were able to remove the sheets. Once they did, they saw each other.  
"Simon!" Theodore cheered as he ran over to hug his brother.  
"Theodore!" Simon cried out as he too ran over and hugged his baby brother. After about a minute of hugging, the two chipmunks separated.  
"Theodore, are you okay? How did you get trapped under the sheet, little buddy?" Simon asked caringly.  
"I had a nightmare about Alvin. After I woke up, I went to grab the Alvin plush to hug it, but I tripped, and fell to the floor, and then the sheets fell on top of me!" Theodore explained. Simon nodded in understanding, and then Theodore asked how Simon got stuck under his own bed sheets.  
"Well, after I thought you were a ghost, but then realized it was you under the sheets, I went to help you. Unfortunately, I tripped over the Alvin plush, got my foot caught in other bed sheets, fell off of the bed, and then the sheets fell on top of me," Simon replied back. Theodore said that understood.  
"I'm sorry I thought you were a ghost, Theodore," Simon apologized.  
"It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you'" Theodore apologized as well.  
"Apology accepted," Simon said before the chipmunk brothers hugged again. Once they separated, Simon and Theodore put the bed sheets back on their beds, put the Alvin plush back on the table, and then Simon let Theodore sleep with him so he wouldn't have any more eodore agreed, and after getting under Simon's bed covers, the two chipmunk brothers fell asleep, hoping that they would find Alvin soon.

Please review. All credit goes to bluewolfbat


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note: This chapter is also written by my friend Bluewolfbat. All the ideas belong to him. Enjoy!

*Chapter 5: Alvin's Plan

Alvin could hear the cheers of the crowd as they said his name. Alvin got a little nervous, he normally preformed with hi s brothers, but that wouldn't be the case this time. When it was time, Alvin got up on stage wearing his small microphone head set, while Ian watched from the side.  
"Hello everyone. I'm going to be preforming solo tonight. Feel free to sing along and enjoy the show," Alvin said before the crowd cheered again. The music played, and Alvin started singing.  
At first, Alvin sang some of The Chipmunks songs that were fan favorites, but then changed to some other songs. As the concert continued however, Alvin noticed his voice getting dry and quieter. 'This isn't good!' Alvin thought to himself. Nevertheless, he kept singing. Eventually, his voice hurt with every word, and his throat like it was on fire! Luckily, the show ended early, and Alvin went backstage with Ian.  
''Ian, my voice hurts!" Alvin told the bald man. Ian nodded, and gave Alvin some water. Alvin slowly drank the water, then turned to Ian again.  
"Ian, I'm sorry about my voice. I don't know why this is happening! I'm sorry!" Alvin said apologetically.  
"Don't worry about it. I know I didn't stretch your voice, but it might be a side effect from what I gave you. Let me check the side effects, and talk to a doctor. I'll be right back Alvin," Ian replied before walking away. Once he was gone, Alvin smiled. His plan had worked! Looking around, he found a stuffed version of himself, put it where he had been, and attached a sticky note to the stuffed animal's shirt, with words written on the sticky note. Alvin then took the opportunity to try and get away from Iran for good!

Alvin ran throughout backstage trying to find a good place to hide or escape. Luckily, he was able to get inside a chest filled with clothing and his inside.

After several minutes, Ian came back, but when he saw the stuffed Alvin instead of the real one, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Alvin gone, but the sticky note also had the words 'Gotta! - Love Alvin.' on it. Iran was mad. He had to find that chipmunk! Iran searched everywhere like a man looking for his lost wallet. Eventually, the chest was opened, and Ian found Alvin.  
"I can't believe you tricked me, Alvin!" Ian said as he just stared at Alvin with angry eyes. Alvin smirked.  
"Yep, and you fell for it!" Alvin retorted as he looked around casually, then, after seeing a white sheet, Alvin knew what to do.  
"You know, I'm surprised you'd think about escaping Alvin," Ian retorted.  
"True, but you know how the saying goes; looks can be deceiving. And speaking of seeing... Think fast!" Alvin replied before he grabbed the white sheet, and threw it at Ian! The sheet covered Ian, trapping him under it, and giving Alvin the chance to make a run for it!  
"Hey look! It's Ian, the unfriendly ghost! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alvin commented, seeing the sheet covered Ian struggle to get the sheet off of himself. Once Ian did however, he chased after Alvin. At first, Alvin thought he was free, but then got grabbed by Ian. Now he was in trouble.  
"That was not a nice trick, Alvin! I couldn't get out of that sheet!" Ian said as he drove the two away from the concert area. Alvin was now inside a cage with a special lock on it so he couldn't get away.  
"Yeah, but you sure looked like a funny ghost!" Alvin replied, giggling softly so Ian couldn't hear him. Alvin had to make a mental note to play as bed sheet ghosts with his brothers sometime. It sounded like fun just thinking about it.  
"It was not funny! It was childish, and immature!" Ian responded in slight frustration.  
"Yes, ... And fun!" Alvin added before laughing. Ian rolled his eyes at Alvin's child-like behavior. Then again, Alvin was all about fun. Eventually, they pulled up to a house. It looked abandoned, and a little spooky.  
"Well Alvin, you may have put on a good show, ... But you tricked me. You need to be taught a lesson," Ian said as he got Alvin out of the cage. Alvin got scared.  
"You aren't going to inject me again, are you?!" Alvin asked in a frightened voice.  
"No, but I will give you a time out!" Ian replied. They walked into the strange house, down a few halls, and towards a room.  
"Welcome to your new bedroom Alvin," Ian said as he opened the door. Iran then threw Alvin onto the bed, and Alvin turned to face him.  
"What bedroom?!" Alvin asked, feeling slightly scared.  
"The bedroom of horror!" Ian answered before closing the door and locking it. Now Alvin was scared. What did Ian mean by 'horror'?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2, Shadows

Alvin was freeked out. He didn't know what Ian meant. What would happen in the bedroom of whorer. His mind was on tat, and on tat alone. Not knowing what he should be doing, Alvin closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep.

Ian came in to check on him. He smiled evilly. His forumla had worked. He didn't know what else what would make him happy. Infact, he was so happy tat he almost jumped for joy, but remembered he had be quiet because Alvin was sleeping.

Ian closed the door and walked to his room.

Alvin woke up, feeling cold. He was very cold. He opened his eyes and saw a really weard Shadow out the window. Alvin's heart hammered in his chest. What would this Shadow be? He wondered what to do. He knew tat he couldn't tell Ian because he figured tat he might get into trouble and he didn't want tat. All he wanted was to figure out what tat strange shadow was out the window. Alvin began to freak out. He kept a watchfull eye on the window. He saw it again. Then he herd a loud boom!

Simon, Theo, Dave, and the and the chipettes were searching everywear for Alvin, but they had no leads as to wear they needed to search. Theodore began to cry starchily. He was one broken up little munk. He hoped tat they could find Alvin soon.

Ian smiled. "Hello there Mr. Crap. I hope you got the bang sound to wake Alvin up."

"Yes I sure did" Mr. Crap replied. "I just hope he comes down here like we hoped."

Ian and Mr. Crap sat and waited.

After ten minits of looken out the window, Alvin got out of bed and went downstairs.

Mr. Crap saw Alvin in the living room. "Now!" Mr. Crap cried as he and Ian jumped up.

Note: Mr. Crap is another person in this story. I just wanted to say to a user in this arcive named BadBoy1000.

Please stop reviewing my stories BadBoy1000, you are just bullying me and please stop. Leave me alone, I don't know why you think I'm an ass whole, but please leave me alone. Thank you.

Thanks guys, and I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to keep up the story at the top of the Alvin and the chipmunks page on fan fiction. If anyone has ideas, pm me.

The next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer. I promise. See ya next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Dave, Simon and Theodore all went back to the police station, and after some more research, they decided to look at the houses near where Ian lived. Luckily, after driving for several hours, they saw both Ian and Mr. Crap leaving a house with Alvin in a cage. The cops ran out of the cars and arrested Iran and his friend. Once that was done, they released Alvin from the cage.  
"Alvin!" Dave, Simon and Theodore all cried out as they got out of the car, and ran over to Alvin to give him a hug. Alvin smiled as he embraced his family. Once everyone seperated from the hug, the police escorted the Seville family back home. After everyone was in the house, Dave cooked dinner, while Alvin and his brothers went up to their bedroom.  
"We're so glad you're back Alvin," Simon commented once they entered their bedroom.  
"Yeah. It was so quiet around here without you. Besides, we missed you," Theodore added before he and Simon gave Alvin another hug.  
"I'm just happy to be home. I missed you guys too," Alvin replied before the three brothers separated from the hug.  
"So you're saying that you missed me having fun?" Alvin asked with a smile.  
"Alviiiin," Simon said in a playful warning voice, know how Alvin's fun could get out of hand. At that moment, all three of The Chipmunks laughed.


End file.
